A New, Male, Generation
by Wicca-Boi
Summary: Sort of a spin-off from Charmed. Except four boys must protect the world. Uses terms from Charmed! -
1. How it all began

Chapter One - How It All Began  
  
It was a beautiful morning.. Birds chirped in their nests, feeding there young soon after. Morning rays of sunshine glistened through the windows of that manor.. The sweet scent of bacon and eggs filled the manor. Four teenagers sat at a wooden round table in a rather large kitchen, eating. One boy, obviously the eldest, was gulping down all he could manage at a time. His plate was soon clear, so he stood up, to reveal he was the tallest. He had auburn hair; which was just below his ears in style, and hazel eyes.. He walked to the stove, and began to place more eggs on his plate.  
  
"Slow it down, Will! If you keep eating, you'll be no bigger than a pig!" Jared, the youngest Hollow brother, called to his brother. He was the shortest and youngest member of the brothers, who sported blue eyes with blonde hair, which was cut short and spiky. A smile was formed upon those light red lips as he looked at his older brother.  
  
"Nah, he eats one more piece of bacon and he will be a pig." Black hair that was short and spiky also, sat beside Jared, smiling along with his twin. Artemis was the older of the twins, but could be recognized with his black hair and blue eyes, instead of blonde.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? He is already a pig!" The last, eighteen year old brother sat across from Jared, smirking. Blonde locks covered his forehead, matching the style his two year older brother wore. Green orbs matched his elder brothers, also. He turned around in his seat to look at Will, who was glaring at them.  
  
"Well, Jared, Artemis, Brent, if you guys don't finish up, then you guys won't be getting a ride to school from me." Will smiled; Brent's car was in the shop, where it had been wrecked into by a pick up. Jared and Artemis were only sixteen; They had their drivers license, but weren't able to get their cars until two days: Saturday.  
  
"Blah; You like using that excuse don't you?" Jared stuck his tongue out, and grabbed Artemis' and Brent's plates, which were all clean. He took them to the sink and ran water over the three of them before turning to Will. "Looks like the one who needs to hurry is you; You have College to go too.. And if I'm correct, which I am, then your class starts in.. Oh.. Forty-five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can eat in my car. Let's go." Will grabbed his plate and walked out of the kitchen into the main entry of the manor. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his books, which laid on the desk at the doorway. The three other boys followed suit, and grabbed their backpacks at the door, which were being held up by the coatrack beside the door.  
  
They walked outside and Jared, being the last to exit, turned around and locked the door with his key. Will opened up the large garage outside the manor and walked to his red convertible. He unlocked the doors and all four boys climbed in. Will placed his plate on the center console, and started up the car. As he backed out, he took a bite of his eggs and sped out of the driveway towards the high school a couple of blocks away.  
  
---  
  
Jared and Artemis waited at the pick-up area of the high-school along with Brent, patiently waiting for Will to drive up. Okay, so maybe not patiently.  
  
"Ugh! Where is he?" Brent and Jared whined. Both were alike more than Artemis or Will, who resembled each other. Jared sighed in frustration as Will rode up in his car. Jared and Artemis waited while Brent opened the passenger door and let up the front seat; So they could both climb inside and sit down. Brent let back the seat and took his seat, as he shut the door.  
  
"What took you so long, bro?" Brent frowned as he looked at Will, who was looking a bit agitated.  
  
"Ugh. Damn traffic. That's what. I'm just ready to get home, and take a short nap.." Will later on pulled up into the garage, and all four boys exited the vehicle. They all went inside, and set their things down, pulling off their shoes in the process. Jared and Artemis both headed towards the basement door, which hadn't been opened since their mother had died.  
  
"Who wants to help and try to get this dang thing opened? We do.." Artemis looked at Will and Brent with begging eyes.  
  
"Maybe after my nap, I'll help after th–" Will received a glare from the younger youth and immediately stepped over to the basement door. Jared began to whine at Brent soon after Will had reached the door.  
  
"Come on Brent! Please?" Puppy dog eyes issued themselves in place as he looked at Brent. The older brother soon gave in, and walked over to the door. Artemis and Jared began to twist the doorknob, but to no avail. Once it was twisted all the way though, they began to pull.  
  
It's no use! Ugh, darn door. It's gotten use to being stuck, I say!" Jared began to pout, but Brent walked over to him, as did Will. The twins twisted the knob once more, and Brent and Will began to pull open the door from the top, where it was sticking out. Suddenly, the door glowed a mysterious white and thrust open, sending all four boys flying into the wall.  
  
"Ouch! What WAS that?" A look of misbelieve and shock was on Artemis' face as he stood and helped his twin up.  
  
"I don't know! The door came open!"  
  
"We can see that, stupid. But it glowed and threw us back!"  
  
"Now Artemis, don't call your little brother names." Will smirked.  
  
"I am only his little brother by three minutes! THREE! Arg!" Frown curved downwards on his lips as he placed his arms on his chest. Soon though he had gotten over it, and he began to walk towards the basement. "Hey guys, let's go down there! I'm dying to see what's down there!" At this, Jared and Brent began to make their way down the stair case. Artemis and Will, smirking together, soon followed.  
  
When the last two brothers made it down the stairs, they found Brent and Jared gawking at a podium that was in the middle of a large room, that had three other large rooms in the basement. "Well, this place is tidy.. Not the least bit dusty. Hey! More rooms to explore.. Like the other three story's weren't enough.." Artemis chuckled as they made their way to the boys. They stood beside them and looked at a large, grey book that had a star with four crescent moons locked in with one another in the middle of the star, in the middle of it. A name was under the emblem, named "The Book of Spells."  
  
On the left side of that podium was another, with the same book on it, that had the same emblem. Except the name of the book was labeled "The Book of Potions." To the right of the middle podium was yet another, with the same book on it, just labeled "The Book of Demons." Behind the middle podium was another book, that was opened. It was labeled "The Book of Witches." All four books were a series in the Hollow Family, which was what was scribbled under each of the names.  
  
"What's this? A Book of Spells, Potions, Demons, and Witches? What is this?" Will looked confused at the Book of Witches, which was opened to blank pages, at the back of the book. Brent looked around the room, examining all that was around him. Herbs and spices were in glass cupboards around the room. Glass Vials were in three separate cupboards, across the room from the herbs. On the middle wall, the back wall, was two cupboards, full of small cauldrons.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this.." Jared had opened The Book of Spells to the front page. Brent, who had finished looking around and was standing behind the podium of the Book of Demons, came over beside him. Artemis and Will walked to him from their spots behind the podiums that held The Book of Potions and The Book of Witches, to look in front of them, towards the front page. "To un-bind a witches powers, have the witch read the spell below.. You guys.. Do you think we are witches, too?"  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe not. But let's find out later.. This is all creeping me out.." Brent shook gently as a loud crash was heard from in the living room. All four boys immediately left their spots, and ran up the stairs, Will in the lead and Brent behind him. "You two stay here; We'll check it out!" Both boys ran into the living room, to find a shady guy looking at them. He had two horns that were entwined with one another on his head, and his skin was green. Dark gray pupils were like snakes'. Black robe covered his body.  
  
"What are you?! Who are you?! What are you doing in our house?!" Will grabbed a broom, and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"I am Belkrizath, the demon of hatred.. And I'd love nothing more than to shatter your skulls and drink your blood!" With this, the demon rushed himself at the two boys. Both dodged, and Will kicked him in the back, and slammed the broom, which broke, into the demons skull. It hardly did any damage, though. He turned, looking angry. Snake-like tongue darted from his mouth as he charged again. Brent kicked upwards, landing a kick to his face, and a vase was broke on the back of the demons skull, where Jared had smashed it, against orders. The demon vanished into thin air, leaving smoke behind.  
  
All four boys looked horrified.. Yet all four immediately rushed down to the basement, and to the Book of Demons. Brent began to flip through the pages, and on the fifth page was Belkrizath's face and body. Brent began to read aloud what the page said. "This demon is a middle-class demon. He's an average demon, which simply needs a vanquishing potion. Watch out for his snake-like tongue though; It allows him to spit poison, which kills on spot.. You guys, I believe we should at least try what the Book of Spells says.."  
  
He shook as they walked to the book, which was still opened. All four boys began to read from the book;  
  
"It's time for the powers to awake,  
  
As a new generation's begun;  
  
Let the powers arise and shake,  
  
For a new witch has been born."  
  
The four brothers looked at each other. "I don't feel any different.." Jared frowned. "I really thought it might work.. Well, if we aren't witches, then lets at least check the Book of Potions for that Vanquishing Potion.."  
  
"Wait.. You guys.." Will was standing behind the Book of Witches, looking shocked. "When we left, these pages were blank.. And now look.." As the other three boys walked over, he showed them the four once blank pages that had been blank when they left. Each of the four pages sported a Hollow brother, going by age. It had their birthday and full body picture on the page, with a description for powers and things.  
  
"It says that I have the power of 'Energy Balls', and 'Invisibility.'" Will looked stunned. "But I don't feel different.."  
  
"It says I have the powers of Orbing, and Potency Beams.." Brent looked at himself.. "I don't feel different either.."  
  
"The next page says I have the powers of Levitation and Premonitions.. But I don't feel different." Artemis looked at himself.. "Nope. No difference.."  
  
"My page says I have the power of Telekinesis and Particle Manipulation.. I do feel different though.." Jared looked at his hands. Brent looked at Jared.  
  
"What do you feel different?"  
  
"My stomach! I wasn't hungry, but now I'm starving.. Hey! Ow! That hurts!" Jared was smacked on the backside of his head by Artemis.  
  
"That's not what we meant.. Anyways, even if this book says we are witches, I doubt it. Now, lets look up a potion just in case that creep comes back!" Artemis walked over to the Book of Potions, and flipped to page five, where he had a hunch that a potion for vanquishing the demon would be. "Hey! It's here! It says mix up Toadflax, a pinch of Carrot Seeds, some Mandrake, and Cockle Shells. Can someone get those and a ca–"  
  
"Already got them as you were reading them.. Here, you make it." Will handed the ingredients and a cauldron to his younger brother, and smiled as Artemis got to work. When it was finished, smoke rose from the cauldron, and a purple liquid filled the cauldron. "Here's some vials, also.. Fill four.." Artemis poured the liquid into the vials, careful not to spill any of it. Once the small vials were filled, there was not potion left, and, somehow, the cauldron was squeaky clean. He put up the cauldron and smiled, taking one of the vials.  
  
Jared and Brent held theirs in their hands as the stood behind the Book of Spells. "You guys ready to summon that thing? Get your vials ready.." He put his down as he began to chant the spell from the book.  
  
"I call upon thy demon Belkrizath,  
  
To ask upon a favor;  
  
Bring this demon to my home,  
  
So I can give my labor."  
  
Smoke began to rise from the ground as the demon appeared. All four boys circled him before he could see where he was. Once he could see though, he looked around him, seeing all four brothers. "..I see you've unlocked your powers.. And you each have a potion.. Well, to not be vanquished.. I'll just have to send them away! Msoroth Gwin Shiunkth!" With this, all four potions scattered about the room.. The vials didn't break though. "Can you beat me now?" Eyes glowed red as he looked at Will, who was across from Brent.  
  
Without warning, Jared's right hand shot upwards, and the demon was sent flying towards Artemis. Artemis jumped up and floated over the demon, who crashed into a room's wall. "Woah.. How'd I do that? How'd Artemis do that? This is creepy.. Artemis, watch out!" Jared shouted a warning towards his brother, who was about to be tackled by the demon. He heard his brother shout up, as he leapt upwards, and hovered above the ground. As the demon neared Jared though, Brent held out his hand, as a white beam shot out, in form of six different circles, one behind another, lined up, the same size. The beam hit Belkrizath and knocked him down.  
  
It was Will's turn to use his powers next; His left hand was out in front of him, as a energy ball formed in his hand. Immediately, it shot out, hitting the demon and searing it's skin. Jared's hand went out as he spoke. "Vial!" A potion vial glowed white as it disappeared in tiny white balls, and appeared in his hand. He threw it; It hitting the demon.. Once the vial made contact and shattered, the demon began to flame. Soon, it burst into flames and disappeared for good. Jared heard Artemis say 'Down!' as he landed on the ground.  
  
All four brothers looked shocked and exhausted as the looked at one another. They all four ran to hug each other, and make sure the other was okay, before they began to speak again.  
  
"How did we know how to use our powers all of the sudden? Did we vanquish that demon?" Jared looked stunned, looking at the spot that the demon had disappeared at. No scorch marks were there or nothing.  
  
"I don't know how we did it; Our powers came.. Naturally to use, I suppose.. Yeah, I think we don't have to worry about that ugly thing ever again.." Will hugged Artemis tightly, who was still shocked and stunned.  
  
"Uh, guys? Let's keep this secret okay? Who knows what the world would do if they found out we were witches.. So we really are, though.. This is going to be dangerous, but fun.. Are you guys up for it?" Brent smiled.  
  
"Like mom said before she went to Heaven; 'Your destiny lies within four books..' So, yeah, I'm in. We are all in. And this is a secret.. Eh, but I'll look in the Book of Witches for things, okay? It has a good section, and a rather large bad section.." Will walked to the Book of Witches, and closed it.  
  
"Then I'll go with the Book of Potions." Artemis, who had came out of shock as Will finished his sentence, walked to the Book, and also closed his. Jared walked to the Book of Spells, and Brent walked to the Book of Demons, and both closed them..  
  
"Well guys, this destiny of ours will be tough.. But right now, my destiny is to eat.. Vanquishing made me hungry.." Brent frowned as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"I was already hungry!" Jared laughed as he grabbed Artemis' hand and ran up the stairs towards the kitchen. Once they were gone, Will turned to look at Brent.  
  
"We'll have to watch over them, Brent.. Yeah, they have powers too, but still.. I don't want you, or them, hurt.. Okay, bro? Now, let's go get something to eat.." Will smiled and wrapped his arm around his brothers neck, as the both of them walked up the stairs.  
  
---  
  
End 


	2. Helping out Death

Chapter Two - Helping out Death  
  
Brent sat on the brown couch in his room, a light brown blanket draped over his legs. His arm was on the arm of the couch, and his head gently rested upon it. His eyes were open, and he was glancing at the time, on a digital clock that set beside his bed.. It was time.  
  
"If I can orb, then let's see me do it," whispered Brent to himself. He closed his eyes, sealing away the grassy orbs, and began to concentrate. In his mind was complete white; a completely clear mind. He concentrated harder, but relaxed as he did so. It only took a few seconds later until the boy had broken up into medium-sized white spheres, and disappeared.  
  
—  
  
Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Artemis was gulping down a glass of chocolate milk. He put his glass down after finishing drinking the cool, chocolate liquid, and began to walk towards the sink, to turn on the water. As he neared the sink though, those white spheres materialized in front of Artemis, and Brent appeared, sitting on the smooth, wooden table top, beside the sink. He almost fell back, but managed to catch himself.  
  
"Woah! You do NOT know how weird that feels.. Suppose I'll get use to it, though. About to wash the dishes? Thought you didn't do that until after supper? It's only two right now. Jared and Will still at the car dealership, getting Jared his vehicle?" Brent looked at Artemis questioningly, and Artemis looked shocked. Once the shocked look had dispersed from his face, he began to answer Brent's questions.  
  
"Slow it down, bro, I can only answer a few at a time. You know that.. Well, let's see.. No, I was just about to turn the sink on the rinse out my glass. I don't do it until after supper, before desert. Yes, I know it's 2:00 P.M. now, and it's Saturday, how about that? They are still at the dealership.. When they get his vehicle, I go and get mine. Hah, you'll still be vehicle-less." Artemis stuck out his tongue at his older brother, and scrunched up his nose.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth, young one. For you think I'm going to listen to a youth that's younger than me, that has a milk mustache just under his nose?" Brent smirked as he wiped away the liquid mustache with his thumb, and he tapped Artemis' nose soon after. "But, I must admit, this orbing power will come in handy; No having to climb the stairs all the way to the second floor. Tee hee."  
  
Artemis just stuck out his tongue once more, and grabbed his glass from behind him. He turned on the sink, and began to wash out the insides of the glass, making it all shiny. He set the glass aside of a knife, which had peanut butter and jelly still on it, from an earlier use that day. Artemis picked it up, and his eyes went misty for a second..  
  
A man with black hair stood in a night time, dark alleyway, about to walk through it. He swiped a hand through his hair, and slowly but steadily, started to walk through the shadowy passageway. Smoke began to rise near a dumpster and a red headed demon appeared. One horn was lodged into the side of it's head, and green lips were small, but wide. Smoke fell from the demon's nostrils, and in his hand was.. Nothing. Nothing but a large claw. The demon waited until the man had neared him, before he jumped out, grabbing him. Claw scratched deep into the human's skull, and other claw ripped into his stomach.  
  
  
  
The demon released his grip on the man, and twisted the dead, limp body around, to gradually bite into the back of his neck. After this, the demon let out a fierce roar, before disappearing in a whiff of smoke once more, letting the dead body sit there and bleed..  
  
Artemis' eyes returned to normal, and he looked at Brent, horrendously mortified. He grabbed Brent's hand, and gently pulled him down from the counter top. "Brent, will you please do me a favor? I.. Just experienced my second power.. It didn't hurt or anything, but I believe we have a human who will be killed tonight.. Supernaturally." Artemis picked up a mechanical pencil, and found a blank sheet of paper that was lying around. He began to scribble and jot down the looks of the demon, and once he was through, he handed the piece of parchment to his older brother. "This is what he looks like. I'll find a potion if there is one, after you find out who he is. Thanks."  
  
Brent looked confused, but hey, it gave him another chance to test out his power. He nodded his head, and simply.. Just orbed away in those spheres, re-appearing in the basement below them. Artemis, however, began to wash away the peanut butter and jelly from the butter knife. His face wasn't shocked, or scared anymore, but he had a regular look on, as he thought in his head 'I wish those two would hurry up..'  
  
—  
  
Jared and Will were still at the car dealership; yet they were sitting in the managers office. Jared had a look of pure pleasure plastered upon that silky smooth face, as the manager slid the keys to his new Acura Sports Utility vehicle. Will, however, look horrified.  
  
"Here.. Are the keys to your new vehicle. Have a nice day, the two of you." And with a small smile, he stood up from his desk, and closed a few folders. He quickly exited the room, seeing other customers waiting outside.  
  
"Woo! I finally got my vehicle.. And look at it! It's looking all nice and sport's like out in that parking lot. Yay for Jared's new vehicle!" Jared smiled widely as he snatched up the keys that had been lain down on the table. He took out his house key, bedroom key, and other assortment of keys, and quickly slid them onto the same key chain as the vehicle key. "Ready to go, bro?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But, I'm sure Artemis is ready to get his too. What was he getting? That black Denali?" Will stood up, and began to walk out of the room. "Still don't know if I should trust you two on the road. He's as slow as a snail.. You drive as fast as you can.. Blah. Glad I'm not riding with you." Grin formed along the slim lines of his lips as they both exited the small room, and headed outside. Once outside, both boys walked over to their vehicles.  
  
"Did you see the last guy we past, on the right? Hot and sexy. Caught between the middle." Jared winked at his brother, who winked back. All four brothers of the household were gay, or near it. Jared and Brent were both gay, while Artemis and Will were bisexual. Will smiled back at his youngest brother, as he unlocked his vehicle, and sat in it.  
  
"Yeah. But the babe on the right of him was looking good too." Will waved good-bye, and said, "see you later, at the house," before he started up the car, backed up, and drove off. Jared said 'bye', as he unlocked his new 'wheels', and sat in the seat, shutting the door. He stuck the key into the ignition, and started that white vehicle. Once it was ready to go, he took his shades out of the middle console, which he had placed inside when he was test-driving earlier. He placed the light blue lense shades in front of his eyes, and turned the radio to a country station, that had the singing sensation 'Faith Hill' playing. As he backed up, he began to sing along with the girl, and he drove off, following the route out that his brother had taken.  
  
—  
  
Jared pulled his car in beside Will's, where, normally, Brent's silver dodge would have been parked. As he stepped outside of his Acura, he locked the doors, just in time to see Artemis and Will coming out of the garage door, that lead into the back of the house.  
  
"Hey you two. Already off to get your automobile?" Jared smiled, but he only got a frown from Artemis, who was still thinking about the demon that he had saw in his premonition. "What's wrong with you?" Will unlocked his red corvette's doors, and both of them sat inside. As he started up the vehicle, Artemis decided to answer his twin's question.  
  
"Ask Brent; He'll tell you. He should still be in the basement. Sorry I can't answer you, but I'm ready to go get my 'wheels'!" Artemis forced a smile, but Jared frowned this time, knowing something was bothering his brother. Will was frowning himself as he pulled out of the drive, Artemis having been told him already about his premonition. Jared shrugged, and walked inside the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Brent! Where are ya' at?" Jared walked into the kitchen, and placed his keys on the key hanger, beside one of the large windows in the kitchen. As he turned around, though, Brent appeared in front of him, and Jared smiled. "Master your new power?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Brent smiled, but his grin soon faded. "I need you to look up a spell for Death. The Angel of Death. We need to summon him/her.. Artemis had two premonitions while you guys were out." Jared nodded, and Brent placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. He orbed the two of them to the basement, in front of the podiums. "Okay, the first premonition was about a demon, named Zeltrax, killing an 'innocent'. An 'innocent' is what we will call any human in danger, that we must save. Don't ask where it came from, but it sounded like a voice whispered it in my ear. Weird yes, not expected? No. Anyway, Artemis had a second one as I found the demon, and called him to the basement. While he was walking down the stairs, he had the same premonition, though a shadowy figure was following him this time. Right before the innocent was slain, the shadowy figure killed the demon, and the innocent, at the same time."  
  
"Wow. Pretty gruesome.. Eh, I'll look up that spell. Did you find out who the innocent is?" Jared walked towards the Book of Spells, and began to flip through the pages. He noticed a small folder under the book, and pulled it out from under it.  
  
"That's the information I could get on him. His name's Jonathan Wiltrix. Professor Jonathan Wiltrix. He works at the collage that Will goes too.. So it should be easy convincing him to come here for safe keeping." Brent began to walk over towards the Book of Demons. "I'm going to find out more about Zeltrax, though.. It says here that he's an upper-class demon. So he'll need a potion to vanquish him. Artemis will be working on that when he gets back. Oh, maybe before nightfall today, do you want to go with me to pick up my truck? The people called and said get it around three.. Which is in about thirty minutes. Look at us though.. Only vanquished one demon, just got used to both of our powers, some of us any way, and we're acting like experts."  
  
"Okay, I'll look up the spell first. And sure, I'll go with you." Jared smiled and nodded, but suddenly stopped on a certain page. "Hmm.. Here's the spell to summon Death. And I'm sure I can say one to make him go away.. Be ready just in case he's evil though." Jared looked down at the page, and began to chant:  
  
"Spirits of air, sand, and sea,  
  
Converge to set the Angel free;  
  
In the wind I send this rhyme,  
  
Bring death before me, before  
  
my time."  
  
Air began to swirl about and about, and sand and water mixed together out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Soon, a man with white hair stood there. He was wearing a white robe, and looked about twenty-two.   
  
"Hey buster, are you trying to kill an innocent tonight?" Jared looked at Death, afraid, but holding it back.  
  
"No, it is not my intentions to slay thy mortal that you speak of. Only 'tis the demon that will try to murder thy mortal that you speak of. Is this the only reason thy witch called thee?" Death glared at Jared. "Don't worry; 'Tis not thou's time.. Nor anyone's anytime soon.."  
  
"My brother had a premonition, where you killed the demon, and accidentally slain the innocent. If you're being honest, which I believe you are, then we'll help kill the demon, and watch over the innocent." Brent was reading about the demon as he was speaking. Death looked at the boy, obviously just now noticing he was in the room.  
  
"Well then, I usually do not help witches or anything. Nor am I evil, though. But I shall help thy witch, as slaying someone thou isn't supposed to would lose thee his job. Call me Jack. My real name's Jack O'bryan.. Thought that I would say thy name, because I'll be helping you guys whenever you need me.. I am just a call away.." And with that, Death, or Jack, disappeared just as he had appeared the first time. Jared looked at Brent confused.  
  
"I believe him.. But why in the WORLD did he just tell us his name? Heck, I thought his name was Death."  
  
"Mustn't have very many friends, being called Death and all, I suppose.. But at least he said he'd help. It would have been hard, somehow.. I have a hunch." Brent went over to Jared and put his arm around the boy, just as they began to walk up those stairs. "Let's go get my vehicle."  
  
"I'm driving!" Jared smiled as he rushed into the kitchen, and snatched up his key's from the hook they were hanging on. He darted outside the garage door, and let Brent close it and lock it. Jared unlocked the automobile, and both boys jumped in.  
  
—  
  
It was about 5:00 P.M. when everyone had set down to dinner. An hour had passed since everyone had gotten back home, and everything was explained to the other members of the Hollow family. Brent was already fixing his plate, and Jared, Artemis, and Will had just sat down. Brent finished fixing his plate, and began to eat, trying to hurry up and finish, so they could grab the vials of potion, and go to that dark alley, waiting for the demon to arrive.  
  
After all four boys had finished eating, though, Brent was the first to the basement. He grabbed the potion vials, and handed them to each brother, keeping one for his self. Will smiled at this. He rubbed the top of his brothers head, and grinned wildly.  
  
"In a hurry to get somewhere? Slow it down, I think you had too much caffeine at dinner." Brent stuck out his tongue childishly, and began to bounce up and down.  
  
"Sorry, but I just want to get this over with. You know? Are you guys ready? Good! Hold on to me." The three other brothers laughed at him as they placed a hand on him, and gripped that place. Soon after, he orbed, orbing to a different dumpster than the one the demon appeared behind. This one was right behind the demon's dumpster though. Small pitter-patting of the feet could be heard, coming near the entrance of the alley. "See guys? We made it just in time.."  
  
As the pitter-pats became louder, an outline of a figure could be see. And Death was floating right beside the figure, yet un-able to be seen by the mortal. As the man began to step closer, smoke began to rise from behind the dumpster in front of them. "Now!" Will whispered, and an energy ball formed in his hand, to be thrown at the dumpster, where the smoke was arising. The energy ball made contact with the dumpster, and trash flew upwards, landing back down on it. As the demon fully materialized, the professor had ran off, spooked by the dumpster. Death was still there, though. Death's shadow formed into a human like body, and stood there, the demon facing him, and him facing the demon.  
  
"Zeltrax. It's your time to die.." Death's voice echoed through the night, as he began to run towards the demon. The demon didn't move though, only spoke.  
  
"Shirox! Distract him so I can get the man!" As Zeltrax disappeared, another demon appeared, same style, only to be tackled to the ground by Death. Death frowned, and growled, before disappearing, an echoing 'It's not your time' ringing through the night as he did so. The demon Shirox stood up, and brushed himself off. Right as he was about to teleport out, though, Artemis stepped on a can. The four brothers had been creeping up to the demon, ready to vanquish him, and Artemis had stepped on a can, which seemed to echo out in the night as well. The demon looked behind him, and the brothers could finally get a clear shot of what he looked like. He looked human; like a bald human with six small spikes coming from his head. Other than that, he looked totally human.  
  
"Darnit, Artemis! We'll still get him!" Brent sent out his hand, which was clenched. As soon as he un-clenched it, the potency beam shot from his hand. He rushed towards the demon; To orb right before getting kicked by the demon, who had ducked under the blast. Brent re-appeared behind the demon, and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. Shirox growled, and swept his right leg out, to trip the boy. Soon, the demon was up, and his foot was on Brent's stomach. He pushed down hard, and the air was knocked out of Brent, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Brent!" Will screamed as he threw an energy ball at the demon, who was hit by it, but hardly phased. He looked behind him and snarled, growling as he shot out his hand, lightning erupting from his fingertips, and barely missing Will. However though, the lightning was about to hit Jared. Artemis pushed his brother of the way, and was knocked down instead. "Artemis! You'll pay for that!" Invisible was what came next. Will blended in with the air around him, and disappeared from sight. An invisible energy ball was pressed into Shirox's head, which caused the demon to scream out in agony. Yet, he right hand powerfully smashed into the boy's stomach, knocking him unconscious as well, and visible.  
  
He turned, hands ready to send electric bolts from those fingertips. Jared stood up from his place at Artemis' side, and began to walk towards the demon.  
  
"I dare you.. Take one more step closer to them.." Jared had a somewhat calm look upon his face as he walked towards the demon. Shirox grinned menacingly and his fingertips began to glow a greenish-yellow. "Don't say I didn't warn you.." Jared sent out his right hand, not how he would wave it using Telekinesis, though. Once his clenched fist opened up, once his arm had stopped three/fourths of the way straight, the demon burst into many pieces, and disappeared. He ran over to Artemis, who was slightly awake.  
  
"Good job, Jared.." Artemis smiled, and stood up, though it took some time. Jared helped him limp from his place, over to Brent and Will.  
  
"Wake up Brent and Will.. I'll be back." With this, Jared walked away from them, and shouted into the night. "DEATH! COME HERE, FAST!" Jared quickly got the four potion vials from his brothers' pockets, as Death appeared, a gloomy look on his face. "Take me to where the innocent is, quick, before the demon can kill him." Without a word, Death swooped Jared into his arms and disappeared.  
  
—  
  
When they re-appeared, they were in an old, abandoned park. The demon Zeltrax was standing above a wounded innocent, ready to make his kill. Jared ran up to the demon, and tried to blow him up, with his new power. It only seared his skin badly, but it didn't really seem to phase the demon. He turned his head, snarling.  
  
"What do you want," Zeltrax growled, an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"Leave," Jared used his second power once again. "Him," and again. "Alone!" And once more, though the last time, all four potions landed on him, and Jared blew them up with his power. "Quickly, Death.. Kill him." Death nodded, and entered the demon's inner body. Without warning, the demon burst into flames, and Death stood there, smiling. "I'll take him to a hospital."  
  
"I'll see you soon.. Though not as a death thing.." Death smiled, and faded into nothing, as Jared ran over to the innocent, and placed his hands on his chest. He began to shake lightly, until the innocent woke up, spurting a small amount of blood up.  
  
"Sh, just nod your head yes or no.." Jared put a finger to his lips, as he continued. "Do you remember what happened?" The innocent shook his head gently no, and Jared pulled out his cell, calling 911.  
  
—  
  
Later that night, when everything had been cleared up at the hospital, all four brothers were back at home, bandages around some. Brent and Will were up resting in their rooms, yet Jared and Artemis were taking care of one each, since they were, in a way, okay.  
  
"Good job.. On vanquishing Shirox.." Brent smiled and congratulated his brother on his victory. "And on helping Jack out."  
  
"Thanks; I couldn't have done it without you guys being hurt, though.. Sorry.. That's what helped me control my new power though.. And not blow up everything in sight. You rest though, okay?" Jared pressed a kiss to Brent's forehead, and walked out of the room. He turned off the lights, and cracked the door open, before walking off to his own bedroom to sleep..  
  
---  
  
End! 


End file.
